We Are Family
by HiDefFreak
Summary: Mo moves HiDef to Washington Dance Central D.C. without actually telling Glitch or Moxie My OC why he moved them. After Mo has a sit-down talk with Glitch, Glitch realizes that his life may be a disaster with what Mo has is store for them. Moxie on the other hand tries to help Glitch from going insane and tearing Lil T to shreds.
1. Chapter 1This Is A Problem

**We Are Family**

*This story is in Glitch's POV*

I kept shifting my position on the floor. I was not comfortable at all on this surface. Moxie, my girlfriend since I joined HiDef, took the couch. I let her sleep there because she is a girl and its only gentleman-like for her to take the comfy places.

Mo had recently moved houses and all the furniture wasn't really unpacked. Mo himself slept on a small cushioned seat that was way too small for him. I don't know how I feel about moving to another city and changing schools. We now live in Dance Central (D.C.), Washington, and I heard the academy here is amazing.

I grunted, sitting up to look at the desk clock. 5:03am. Ah shoot, there's no way im gonna be sleeping anymore, Moxie and I have school at 7:00 and Mo had to register us into the academy. Plus we had to audition, so I feel I have to be awake for that.

I got up and turned on the kitchen light. After being blinded by light I went into the pantry to steal some of Mo's homemade blueberry muffins. Even though he said these are strictly his, im a sucker for anything with blueberries.

After I ate about two, I washed them down with milk and turned to leave the kitchen when a sight nearly made me piss myself.

"Mo!" I gasped, almost fainting. He scared me, and the look on his face was scarier.

"G, what are you doing up at this time and eating what you shouldn't be eating?" He interrogated. I stammered, not sure of how to answer, cause it was 5 in the morning and I didn't know what I was doing either.

He sighed and brought me to the couch he was sleeping on. I raised an eyebrow as he motioned for me to sit down. I did so and he sat on the arm. I was even more confused now, its not every morning that Mo wanted to have a sit down talk.

"G, do you know why I moved HiDef to DC?"

I shook my head, I never really thought of why, "Nah, man, you never told us."

Mo nodded. He gulped as if what he was going to say was going to be hard on me.

"You know my girlfriend, Taye?"

"Yeah, Taye and that annoying little sister she has."

"That's what I was afraid of…"

I cocked my head to the side. It's true, Mo knows how I didn't like Lil T, no matter if she was his girlfriend's sister or not. He placed a hand on my shoulder. I knew he was about to say something I didn't like.

"….. I asked her to marry me….."

That did me in.

I clutched the sides of my head in my hands and screamed with all my little man voice.

"WHAT? WHAT THE HELL WOULD YOU GO AND DO THAT FOR? LIL T AND I ARE NOW PRACTICALLY HALF SIBLINGS! Since you aren't really my dad and all. BUT STILL! I CANT LIVE WITH-!"

Mo slapped a hand over my mouth and pointed to Moxie, who surprisingly was still fast asleep.

"Im sorry, Glitch, but im sure you guys will get along sooner or later. Now get at least 30 minutes of sleep." He said. I sighed. How could I possibly sleep after that?


	2. Chapter 2 Ah, Crap

Chapter 2

"Ah ha, babe, you're screwed."

I glared at Moxie who stifled a laugh before going back to making blueberry pancakes. I had told her about my dilemma with Mo, and as much as I love her I'm really annoyed with her for taking this as a joke.

"You don't understand…." I mumbled.

"Hm, what was that?"

"Mox, you don't understand why I dislike Lil T so much." I replied. She flipped 2 pancakes onto a plate like an expert chef or something and placed them in front of me. I inhaled the scent and my mouth started watering, making me forget about my problem for a little. I love her pancakes so much, I could live on them if I had the chance. I squirted maple syrup and whipped cream on them and downed the plate in about 2 minutes. Mo came out of his room, dressed and ready to go. He looked at us and noticed we were still in our pajamas.

"Shawty, why aint yall dressed?" He said to Moxie, and she shrugged. I got up and walked into what's supposed to be my room and into the walk-in closet. I thought a little on what I should wear, and thinking that it will be my first day I pulled out my crew shirt and my maroon track suit. I put everything on and zipped my jacket up to a little less than halfway before putting on my yellow converse. I looked around my room for my headphones but I couldn't find them. 'Maybe Mo has them in his room…' I thought.

I didn't think I'd be the last one dressed but apparently I was because Moxie was leaning against the door wearing a lime green shirt with "HD" written on the front in gold letters, like our crew card. She was also wearing sweatpants much like my track suit and my old zip-up hoodie. And in her hand were my headphones.

"Well look at you, slowpoke, finally dressed. Missing something?" She said, and threw me my headphones. I rolled my eyes as Mo laughed.

"Whatev, let's go show these beta-versions how HiDef does it." I replied, picking up my yellow backpack.

"Bro….." I said, looking up at the building. It was the biggest building I'd seen in my life. I wouldn't be surprised if it was bigger than the Empire State. Mo smiled at my comment and went inside to register us.

We stared for a while before a rock hit Moxie in the back. We both turned around to see none other than Lil' T looking at us with a sly smirk. I started to fume up with anger but Lil T's expression stayed "innocent"

"Oops, im sorry, I wasn't aiming you." She said to Moxie. She looked at me and gave me a fake smile and walked away, not before turning back, "Like I said," Looked at me, "wasn't aiming at you."

I made the mistake of calling back, "That's what your mom said when I-!" Thankfully, Moxie stomped on my foot, producing an ow from me. Unthankfully, Lil T heard and turn around, and this time she was mad.

"When you what, you little prick?" she retaliated. My anger grew and I stepped forward.

"Prick? Im a prick? Im not the one that cheated on me with 2 other guys, T. You have no right to call me that. In all cases you're a little whore, if you didn't know that!" I said, and this time Moxie made no move to stop me. In a few seconds Lil T was right in front of me, and she slapped me so hard I could've sworn I almost blacked out. It stung but that didn't stop me from pushing her to the ground. She backwards rolled, got up and then started our martial-arts fighting session right on school grounds.

(Moxie's POV right before the fight.)

Wait a second, T cheated on Glitch? I thought he had done something to her but she's the one that did something to him. No wonder Glitch is so uptight about living with T. Agh, this is gonna be bad, girlfriend, ex-girlfriend, and boyfriend in the same house? What kind of hellhole is that?

Glitch pushed Lil' T down, but she got right back up and they started throwing punches and kicking each other. I got scared so I went to go get Mo discreetly. We came back and Lil' T was straddling Glitch, slapping him back and forth as hard as who-knows-what. Mo pried Lil T off of Glitch and I helped my boyfriend up. Glitch spat blood onto the grass and gave T a look that definitely said "Brutal whore."

Ah, crap.

Review please c:


	3. Chapter 3 Reuniting with Riptide

Chapter 3

*Back to Glitch's POV*

"Don't touch it, Mox, that hurts!" I said, moving my face away from the damp washcloth. She ignored me and held my face whiles she pressed the cloth against my cheek. I winced again. I seriously cannot believe T slapped me so hard that it practically burned me, that's unreal!

"Well, G-baby, that's not my fault, you got into that shark-fight. Why did you lash out at her like that?" She replied. I looked at the floor and decided not to answer that question. She put the cloth down and looked at me intently, meaning I had to answer whether I liked it or not. That's the thing about Moxie, she wanted you to tell her your problems so she could fix them, and usually that meant beating the other person up herself.

Whatever.

"T cheated on me 5 months into our relationship, I think I was oblivious to this because she's so good at hiding things. That peeved me off so bad so I vowed to hate her for the rest of my life. And now Im living with her. What kind of….." I started cussing in Korean and bad mouthing T in Korean. Moxie cocked her head to the side as in saying the heck did you say? I shook my head to say it didn't matter.

The nurse came back in and examined my wounds. She nodded which mean I was free to go to class. Moxie and I left and we made our way to Dance 1. We entered the gym and my jaw dropped to the floor. There were about over 20 crews here and we couldn't seem to find the teacher.

Whiles we were wandering around the gym aimlessly, I spotted someone who looked oddly familiar. I tugged on Moxie's jacket sleeve and pointed to a tall blonde, who looked like a senior. The look on her face said the same thing as mine did.

"Isnt that…..? BODIE!" We exclaimed at the same time. The blonde turned around and we went running, jumping onto him like a couple of kids who just saw their idol. Well, technically Bodie IS our idol, but we prefer our own crew more. Emilia also showed up and smiled at the heap-of-us on the gym floor hugging Bodie to death.

"Hey kids, I cant believe you're in DC now." Bodie said when he actually was able to get up. Moxie nodded.

"Mo had us move. He's getting married to Taye!" she explained. The 3 of them looked overly excited. I just stood there with a straight face. Emilia ruffled my hair.

"What's up, squirt? How's your day been?" She asked. I face fell but I quickly straightened up before she could notice.

"Nothing special. How's the dancing here?" I asked.

"Its insanely good. Every end of the semester there's a dance off. The winners get epic school cred and 100 points to their crew card, but the last dance off is the best." She explained. I raised an eyebrow and Bodie elaborated on that.

"The End-Of-Year Dance Central Dance Off is where the crews that had over 200 points from each school in the DC area get to compete for overall fame and glory, and the winners get a wicked prize. See if you can guess."

Moxie and I exchanged glances and started guessing.

"An endless supply of pizza!"

"100 bucks each!"

"All the ice cream in the world!"

"….200 bucks each?"

Bodie laughed at our attemps and answered, "The winner gets to battle the Glitterati, and if they win, they'll be world renown champions for that year!"

My eyes grew wide as I took in what Bodie said. That would be insanely amazing for HiDef to be world renown. That would show all the bullies and Lil T how awesome I am. We are. How awesome HiDef is.

Yeah, that'll show them.


	4. Chapter 4 Dreams Like These

Chapter 4

*In Glitch's dream…*

_I wandered around the house, just randomly walking around. I walk into the kitchen and sit down on a stool, putting my head on the counter. Sooner or later I hear the sound of a drill. I pick up my head and look around, not seeing anything. I decide to put my head back down. Again, I heard the drilling much closer to me. I whip my head up and look around, this time seeing Lil T with a ski mask covering her face. She's also the one holding the drill._

_Me: T, what are you doing?_

_*No answer*_

_Me: Come on, Tania, what's the deal?_

_*Still no answer*_

_Me: Why wont you answer me? What are you doing?_

_Lil T (in a demonic voice): Something I should have done a long time ago._

_She started up the drill again and pushed me off the stool. I landed on my back which knocked the wind out of me. I gasped for air and scooted back in fear. I stopped when I came back to back with a wall. I looked up at Lil T in horror as she brought the drill to my neck. The drill touched the tip of my neck and I screamed in pain._

"_Glitch…. Glitch…."_

_*End of dream*_

"Glitch? Baby?"

I screamed and jerked upright on the floor. Moxie looked at me wide eyed as she studied me. I was dripping in cold sweat and my face was pale. I looked back at her.

"It was her…. She killed me."

"Who killed you?"

"Lil T. With a drill." I said, my voiced still trembling. I cant believe I was actually scared of her. But at the same time I could believe it. She is ruining my life.

"I gotta get rid of her…." I mumbled.

"What?" Moxie asked.

"I gotta kill her. I gotta kill T. Before she kills me. Moxie, I cant go on living like this. Im going to live in fear of my ex shawty forever..."

Moxie stared at me in horror. "Well you cant kill her! You'll go to jail for that!"

"Fine; then I'll have to find a way to stop Mo from marrying Taye, or object at the wedding." I said. Moxie sighed and took my hand, making me sit on the couch with her.

"Glitch, I love you, but I will never forgive you if you make Mo and Taye's life miserable just because you dont want to be miserable. I know you hate T, but you gotta fight it and find a good in all of this ok? Do it for me?" she asked. I sighed, and thought it over. I nodded.

"Fine."

She smiled and put her head on my shoulder. I put and arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. Maybe, I'll just forget about this. Maybe, T and I will become friends again. Maybe, my life will become in order again and I will not go insane and rip T's head off.


	5. Chapter 5 Compromise without Dedication

Chapter 5

Ok so I was wrong.

"You may kiss the bride." The priest said. There was whooping and hollering and all kinds of stuff. I held the pillow their rings used to be on and I just stared at my feet whiles Mo and Taye made out on the stage. I could feel Lil T stare at me, I didn't have to look up at her. Moxie smiled away with everyone else. I whispered something to her and left the room.

Halfway from the sanctuary I heard footsteps follow me. I decided not to look back and walk faster. The footsteps sped up, and I started to panic. Running down the hallways I tripped over myself, falling onto my face. The owner of the footsteps grabbed my shoulder and flipped me over onto my back. I wasn't able to see who was there because I got slapped.

"Oww! That still burns!" I yelled.

"Why did you leave the sanctuary? You're a disgrace! Cant be happy for Mo if you aren't happy yourself." T said. I scoffed and stood up.

"Im no sadist, but I just cant get over the fact that im living with you.." I mumbled. I got pushed up against the wall, with a hand pushing against my chest.

"Boy, you gonna have to learn to live with it. Im not your ex for nothing, I will beat you up if you make me miserable, you hear me, Glitch? I will cut you. Cut. You. Or…. Something else will happen that neither you nor I can explain." T said through clenched teeth. I gulped and nodded. I seriously cant believe Im scared of her. Ive never been this scared of someone in my life! Ok, that's it, I don't care what promise I made to Moxie, im going to do something about this.

Later after the wedding at the reception, I told my girlfriend that I had to go to the restroom. She eyed me skeptically.

"G, the last time you had to go to 'the restroom', you almost got beat up again by your ex. Are you seriously going to make it to the restroom this time?" Moxie asked me. I had to lie and nod, so she would let me go.

I went back around into the sanctuary where Lil T was sitting around by herself and a notebook. I snuck around behind the pews until I got close enough. I snuck an arm around her waist and then my other arm around her neck. I popped open my Swiss Army knife with the hand around her neck.

"Now you listen, and listen good, Tania, you invade my dreams and make my life so miserable that I cant sleep anymore. I cannot stand you anymore. You cheated on me with 2 guys and broke up with me for no apparent reason. I should've been the one to break up with you. I was devastated. Now you're here ruining my life? Yeah, I don't think I can let you do that. Sorry." I finished my little speech to find that she wasn't even putting up a fight.

"…T?"

"I didn't cheat on you on purpose."

I paused. Now what the hell could that mean?

"What do you mean..?"

"I thought you had broken up with me when you had asked Moxie out. So I decided to do me a favor…."

I let go of her and she turned to face me. I folded the knife again and put it in my pocket.

"T, I didn't break up with you. And I didn't ask Moxie out. She asked me out and when I didn't answer and shrugged she took that as a yes. I guess then she told you that we were dating so I was breaking up with you. But that wasn't the case…" I explained. She nodded and replied;

"I guess now its true though? You two are dating?"

"Yeah, we are…. But….. I don't know… We could be… friends?" I suggested. Her smile widened.

"I'd like that." Lil T said. I smiled a little. We both stood there for a while until she pulled me into a tight hug. It took me a while but I hugged her back. After a few minutes we pulled away.

"I still cant believe you almost murdered me though."

I rubbed the back of my neck and blushed, "I was going through some sort of phase…."

"Whatever."

Later that day at home, Mo and Taye were chilling in the kitchen making dinner. (Weird, because Mo never cooks.) Moxie, Lil' T, and I were playing Monopoly.

"You bitch! That was my free parking space!" I yelled at T. She laughed and Moxie rolled her eyes, smirking.

"Im sorry you suck at this game hon." Moxie replied, making T laugh even harder. Lil T and I explained what had happened to us to Moxie and she was elated that we had compromised.

So I thought.

Just then Lil T's phone rang. The look on her face showed she was scared of whoever just called her.

"Um… you guys… I gotta take this…." She said in a hushed tone. Mox and I exchanged glances.


	6. Chapter 6 The Problematic

Chapter 6

*Lil T's POV*

(On the phone)

"_What do you want?"_

"_Im trying to help you. You haven't completed the task."_

"_Im close enough, and he was close enough to killing me. Do you really think I wasn't to risk it?"_

"_I really think you do. You just aren't pushing it far enough. You want Glitch back, you just fear that he might pull some knife on you again. Remember, he made you miserable in the first place. You cant have your revenge unless you go for it. And if you don't want to do this alone just call for backup and I'll send them in to get rid of the 'Problematic' for you, so you wont get your hands dirty."_

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever. I know what its in for me, but you want me to do this so bad that it seems like theres something in this for you."_

"_There is. I want to see him suffer so bad he finishes the job himself so I wont have to do this. He trusts you now but he doesn't know you're seriously lying to him."_

"_Stop making me feel bad about this."_

"_Whatever but you need to do this. Or else I'll have someone do this myself. Then you wont get Glitch and have your revenge."_

"_Whatever."_

I hung up and slumped against the wall. I started to cry silently wondering what I had gotten myself into and how. I do want Glitch, yes, but I don't want to kill Moxie. She's been nice to me this whole time. And I don't want to tell him I actually did know they weren't together so I did cheat on him. This is all so complicated…

*Glitch's POV*

The next day I woke up on the floor again. I tried to sit up but when my muscles tightened I winced. In my peripheral vision I saw a thumbtack pushed all the way into my arm. Pinned to my arm was a note, barely blood stained. I winced again.

"Moxie, I…. Mox? Moxie?"

I helped myself up with serious pain to find that Moxie wasn't on the couch. I started to seriously panic.

"Mo! MOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Mo and Taye came running to see what was wrong. Taye gasped and Mo started to remove the tack from my arm.

"G, how did this happen?" Mo asked.

'I don't know! I woke up and found Moxie gone and this note pinned to my arm!" I replied, still seriously freaking out. Taye ripped the note off and read it out loud to us.

"_My dearest Glitch,_

_If you are reading this, that means that you didn't die from blood loss by the thumbtack. As you may have noticed, Moxie isn't here and neither am I. If you want to see her again, which you probably will not, come alone to this address: 2637 Alburnette Drive. If you come with somebody else, so help me Glitch I will blow her sweet little head off._

_Love and kisses,_

_Tania and "Secretive Person"_

Taye covered her mouth to keep from sending out sobs, even though her eyes kept tearing up. Mo was silent as he pressed a damp cloth to my wound after taking out the tack. I for one started seething with rage.

"What… the… FUCK! I KNEW SHE WASN'T COMPLETELY SORRY FOR ANYTHING SHE TOLD ME THE OTHER DAY! IT WAS ALL JUST A SCAM TO GET ON MY GOOD SIDE SO THAT SHE COULD GET TO MOXIE! THIS IS REVENGE! SHE'S GOING TO KILL MOX JUST SO SHE CAN GET ME BACK! AND SECRETIVE PERSON IS PROBABLY GOING TO FORCE ME! AUGH I FUCKING HATE MY LIFE!" I shouted, all my anger leaving me until I was left crying into Mo's shoulder. I bawled like a baby, it was bad. After I finished crying Mo helped me up and bandaged my arm. I decided I was going to go get my girlfriend back and settle this with T once and for all.


	7. Chapter 7Hello Again

**Chapter 7- And So We Start…**

*Im so sorry I haven't updated recently, I had too little time on my schedule and no access to a computer, but here's chapter 7 *

**Moxie's POV**

I awoke to hear people talking. I assumed that one of them is Lil T, cause of her voice. That's the thing about T, you can always tell her apart from others because of her voice.

Im not sure whether Id been knocked out or fallen asleep, considering the time now is 9:30. I faintly remember the scene and everything came back to me to hit me hard, as I now remember who the other person in the room was.

***FLASHBACK***

_9:00AM_

"_Shut up, she's going to hear us and wake them all up." *smack*_

"_Ow! Well I would be quieter if I wasn't being abused, I didn't come to be abused."_

"_Would you just shut up before I smack you again?"_

"_Why do you want Glitch anyways, he's perfectly happy with Moxie. Cant you just move on and find someone else and spare us all this madness?"_

"_No, and you know that. G is special for a reason, he needs to be mine, and imma get him one way or another."_

_I stayed as quiet as my breath would let me, neither T or the other guy needed to know I was awake, and id like to keep it like that. Having them know im awake would be bad, for me and for Glitch, who was sleeping soundly on the floor next to my couch._

_I heard footsteps and squeezed my eyes shut. They stopped right at the head of the couch, where my head was. I heard a gun cock and opened my eyes as wide as I could when it pushed against my ear._

"_We know your awake, Meliss, get up."_

_My eyes somehow found it in them to open wider, because there was only one person in the world who called me by my middle name._

_Slowly I got up, keeping my back to them and raised my hands to show surrender._

"_I tacked the other kid, let's get out of here." Lil T put a cloth to my face and in no time I gave into the fumes and passed out._

***END OF FLASHBACK***

The two people stopped talking when they noticed I was awake. The guy walked up and knelt down to be eye level with me. I held in my breath to prevent any movement of reaching out to him.

"Long time no see, Moxie."

"Hey yourself…. Cade."

"Baby, you say my name like you hate me or something."

"Im not your babe, Cade," I replied, my words coming out a little colder than I intended, "I belong with Glitch."

"Suit yourself, but soon there will be no you and Glitch." He spat at me, and got up to walk to where he was standing with T. I lowered my head and hot, silent, tears started pouring out. I missed G, I wanted him to come take me home, but he's not here. I wonder if he even misses me, if he's even looking for me.

**Glitch's POV**

"MO, LET GO, I HAVE TO GO AND SAVE HER!" I yelled, my anger taking over my body and my words. Usually I wouldn't behave like this, but my soul and mind craves blood, and right now I don't care who it is.

"MO, LET GO BEFORE I BITE YOU AND TEAR A CHUNK OF FLESH OF YOUR ARM!" I screamed. Mo still wouldn't put me down but he carried me to him and Taye's room where he sat me down.

"LISTEN GLITCH, I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH YOU SCREAM AND THROW A BITCH FIT, IM NOT LETTING YOU GO ALONE, YOU GOT THAT? EITHER ME OR TAYE, BODIE, EMILIA, ANGEL, AUBREY, OR ALL OF US WILL GO WITH YOU, OR SO HELP ME, I WILL DO SOMETHING IM GOING TO REGRET." He yelled at me. I looked down and balled my fist but stopped myself from punching him. He's right, it'd be stupid to go alone, but the note said I should or else they'd kill Mox. I still have no idea who the mystery guy is, but I don't want him touching my girlfriend. I nodded and Mo let me go, I walked to the door, but stopped and turned around.

"Then let all of us go."

With that I walked out the door to call the rest of us.


End file.
